<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught Up in the Moment by Iari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512211">Caught Up in the Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iari/pseuds/Iari'>Iari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Hina was mentioned, Oneshot, Yuri, very short ayachisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iari/pseuds/Iari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chisato explores her newly accepted feelings towards their vocalist as the said person is sleeping on her lap.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught Up in the Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Finally decided to post this very short ayachisa fic. <br/>Apologies for any grammatical or spelling errors that I missed to correct. And I hope you will enjoy reading it despite the shortness.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You look tired.” I told her after seeing how she is dozing off while waiting for the others to arrive.</p>
<p>“Oh, I just did not have enough sleep last night.” She answered to me with an uneasy smile. And I know better that she is trying to keep something from me. In spite of that, I decided not to press on the matter, but instead deal with what we have on our hand.</p>
<p>I took a sit beside and gently pulled her head on to my lap. She was surprised but compliant as well.</p>
<p>“Chisato-chan?”</p>
<p>“Take a nap while the others aren’t here yet.”</p>
<p>“But-“</p>
<p>Ignoring her protest, I started stroking her hair which made her stop. I felt her body relax on my touch. She closed her eyes taking comfort on my lap.</p>
<p>“Mou… Make sure to wake me up once the others arrives.”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>I did not know when it started. Spoiling her like this has become a natural thing for me to do. From always supporting her to spoiling her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Her hair is so soft, I wonder what shampoo she’s using. </em>
</p>
<p>My hand stopped stroking her hair, blushing at my own thought. Here I am again with the feelings that I kept on denying until just recently. I think I was bound to fall for her the moment I wanted to understand Maruyama Aya who trying to sell our live tickets amidst the strong rain.</p>
<p>
  <em>Chisato-chan, haven’t you confessed to Aya-chan yet? </em>
</p>
<p>Hina-chan asked me one day when we were out together for a job. I almost spilled my drink when she suddenly dropped that question. It was out of the blue, moreover, she is serious about it. No hint of teasing, but pure curiosity just like how she always is when something interesting caught her attention.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why are you asking that all of a sudden? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eeh? Aren’t you in love with Aya-chan? I mean, it’s pretty much obvious to everyone, except Aya-chan herself. </em>
</p>
<p>At that moment, I just froze in front of her not knowing what to do. Hina-chan apologized for putting me on the spot and told me to think it over. When I urged her again to tell me why she came up with the topic in the first place, she refused to answer. Instead, she encouraged me to confess once I have confirmed my own feelings.</p>
<p>“Aya-chan…” I muttered softly as I continue stroking her hair again.</p>
<p>“Chisato-chan… mm…”</p>
<p>
  <em>She is asleep already, right? </em>
</p>
<p>I leaned closer to her face checking if she really was asleep. Her regular breathing and peaceful expression confirmed it for me.</p>
<p>
  <em>Then, was she dreaming of me? </em>
</p>
<p>I feel the heat came to my face once again.</p>
<p>
  <em>How many times is she going to get me flustered by just sleeping on my lap?</em>
</p>
<p>My lips have already landed on something soft before I realized what I was doing. I pulled back almost immediately. My hand found its way to cover my lips as the sensation from what just happened slowly faded away.</p>
<p>And then I looked at her to make sure that I have not awakened her.  I released a sigh of relief after seeing her still peaceful sleeping face.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sorry for accidentally taking your first kiss Aya-chan. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this! Feedback is always welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>